World Domination
by Picoroo
Summary: ...isn't so important anymore. 50 sentences on KyouKao.


**Title**: World Domination  
**Author**: Angel  
**Genre**: Romance/Humor/Angst/General  
**Rating**: T  
**Pairing**: Karou/Kyouya  
**Summary**: ...suddenly world domination isn't quite so important anymore. 50 sentances on the romance between Kyouya and Kaoru  
**Disclaimer**: If I owned Ouran High School Host Club, this would be a reality, and not on Fanfiction, ergo, I don't own anything.

**Authors notes: **Yay for super long sentences! Sorry if some are a bit depressing. Taking a break from Last Twilight to finish this, which I have been working on and off for months now. I've been wanting to do one of these for ages, and I finally found a theme to do it on :D Can't actually remember where I got the prompts from, it may have been another fic, or I may have made them up myself, i can't remember, so if I've used the prompts from somewhere else, please say so I can reference :) thanks and review if you have anything to say, I love hearing your opinions :)

* * *

**1. Letter**

Even though he acted cold on the outside, Kyouya found it easy to spill his feelings out on a piece of paper, where he knew the younger , or anyone else, would never see... or so he thought.

**2. Shock**

Kaoru was still in shock from the sudden kiss from the cold Shadow King on the rooftop, finding he couldn't move an inch.

**3. Dance**

"I thought you didn't know how to dance Sempai," "It's not I don't know, I just don't"

**4. Rescue**

"Hey, if I was ever in trouble, you would come and rescue me right," "Of course not," "What-" "if you were ever in trouble, I'd be right there in trouble with you," he paused, "then I'll get us both out."

**5. Focus**

Kyouya always found it hard to focus on his work when there was a certain devilish twin grinning across the table at him.

**6. Shut**

"So I guess this means you do like me?" "Shut up Kaoru."

**7. Compress**

Kyouya was finding it hard to compress the feeling of jealousy towards the elder of the twins during their 'brotherly love' act, that and the urge to punch the older of the two in the face.

**8. Breath**

Kyouya could feel the redhead's hot breath on the back of his neck and arms clinging around his chest, and it was all he could do to stop himself whipping around and kissing the life out of the little devil type.

**9. Heat**

Kyouya knew now that even in the most frozen of winters, he would never be cold, not when he had Kaoru by his side.

**10. Late**

Kyouya, being the perfectionist he was, was never late, and Kaoru was glad for that, it meant not a second was wasted with his Shadow King.

**11. Throne**

For a two years Kyouya had spent his time as Shadow king alone, now he had someone to share his throne with, to call his queen (Kaoru was not hugely happy with this title, but to his displeasure, it stuck).

**12. Unnerve**

Where Kyouya's cold look was enough to unnerve anyone, when it came to the young Hitachiin, the King of Shadows could not help but soften his gaze.

**13. Thunder**

Turns out Haruhi was not the only one scared of thunder, Kaoru was too, but with his lover there with him, it suddenly didn't seem so bad

**14. Sting**

Kaoru felt a sharp stinging pain in his heart when he found out Kyouya was going to study overseas, although this was lessened with a searing kiss and the promise of a call every evening.

**15. Impulse**

Kaoru always wondered if Kyouya ever did anything spontaneously, or if he thought about everything beforehand, he found the answer to this on their first anniversary when Kyouya suddenly kissed him, in front of the entire host club, plus guests (but then, knowing him, that was probably planned too, even if it was only a few minutes in advance, they did get a sudden increase in profits that day).

**16. Genius**

"You know, you're not as much of a genius as most people think," Kaoru smirked, "to think, it took you six months to realise you were in love with me."

**17. Inhale**

Kyouya, for some reason beyond his control, found the scent of a certain you Hitachiin particularly enticing, and loved to inhale it after a long and tiring day.

**18. Exhilarate**

No matter what they did as a club, all the adventures, no one could exhilarate him quite like Kyouya could when they were alone.

**19. Strangle**

Kyouya could have strangled the elder of the Hitachiin twins when he found the youngest crying in the corner after a argument, but he was beaten to it by a angry Haruhi after she found out what Hikaru had said to his little brother.

**20. Hands**

He loved those hands, so much smaller than his own, so talented at making clothes, and so, very much so, gifted at massaging after a long tiring day.

**21. Rain**

There was (almost) nothing Kaoru liked better than snuggling down with his lover on a dark, gloomy afternoon, and watching the rain pit-patter against the window as he slowly drifted into a warm cocoon of bliss.

**22. Watching**

It always made Kaoru laugh, and feel quite loved when he caught Kyouya watching him, especially when the older boy didn't even realise he was doing it.

**23. Rose**

Kyouya hadn't seen the younger of the twins in a number of months, Kaoru had transferred overseas to Paris for a year, but the single orange rose he received showed him Kaoru was still thinking of him.

**24. Down**

It was often (read: always) hard to tell when Kyouya was feeling down and out, his mask was so brilliantly perfected nobody could tell what he was feeling, until Kaoru, who seemed to be just as observant as the second year.

**25. Book**

The book just sat there, open, the last thing the redhead had read in the hospital before the cancer finally got the better of him and he passed away, Kyouya didn't want to touch it, he felt if he cleaned up anymore of his late boyfriends things he might just breakdown, but when he did eventually pick it up a folded piece of paper with his name on fell out, a love letter, letting the elder know that no matter what happened, he would always love him.

**26. Boredom**

The smaller sighed, again, noticing with a smirk that it made Kyouya's eyebrow twitch somewhat as he typed away on his laptop, and when the redhead started tapping his pen on his knee there was a very obvious pause in the typing, a sigh from the taller before he placed his computer on the table, turned and placed a very passionate, if slightly frustrated kiss on the younger's lips, pushing him back against the couch, sometimes pretending to be more bored than you actually are is the best cure.

**27. Love**

Love was a strange concept to Kyouya, having been brought up to be a cold and calculating businessman, but one glance at the laughing redhead and he knew all he needed to know on the subject.

**28. Night**

After he got himself a separate room from his brother, nights were always the loneliest times for Kaoru, and sleepless nights often followed, but now, every night Kyouya would send him a text, or call, and let him know he was thinking of him, and since, Kaoru slept soundly every night.

**29. Autumn**

During the time he was studying in America, Kyouya found that Autumn was his favourite season, by far, the colours of the fallen leaves made him think of nothing but his redhead lover back in Japan (Autumn was also the season his grades dropped, if only slightly, for this same reason).

**30. Funeral**

Kyouya sat through the funeral, not moving, not listening, not speaking, but right before they closed the casket, he suddenly got up, walked forward and, shaking uncontrollably, placed a kiss on the boy's forehead and a piece of folded paper under his clasped hands, before, finally, breaking down.

**31. Sketch**

The first time Kyouya had seen the younger twin, he was sitting under a tree sketching something, glancing up every now and again in the elder's general direction; years later he found that sketch in a pile of papers he was asked to go through when they were organising the younger twins room ('how can you live in this,'), it was of him, only knowing it was from that day from the scribbled date in the bottom corner.

**32. Orange**

Kaoru had always been easy to spot in a crowd; while he may not be very tall, standing at 5"9, his hair was always easy to pick out between the heads of others.

**33. Newspaper**

Kaoru appearing over the top of his newspaper and kissing him lightly on the lips may have shocked him a little, as he didn't see it coming, but he was certainly not going to show it.

**34. Faith**

It was a hard time within the host club, relationships were becoming strained, but, as always, Kyouya Ootori had a plan, and although Kaoru had no idea (okay, he had a vague idea, in comparison to everyone else) what the elder was planning, he had absolute faith that it would work out okay in the end.

**35. Annoyance**

While Hikaru's attempts to murder Kyouya every time he got close to his brother were a slight annoyance, the couple had learned to ignore it, Kyouya's private guards always foiled the elder Hitachiin's plans, without fail.

**36. Tears**

Once he saw his boyfriends tears for the first time, Kyouya made a promise to himself that he would personally make sure that his love would never have any reason to cry again.

**37. Bone**

It chilled him to the bone when he first saw Kaoru lying on the crisp white hospital bed, looking oh so very small and weak in body, but the fire and determination to get better and get rid of the cancer for good was burning in his eyes and soul when he woke up, and this was just enough to warm the dark haired boy back up again, if only for a while.

**38. Money**

'Money can't buy you happiness,' a phrase that was thrown around a lot by his older sister, and he had always ignored it, that was, until he met the younger redheaded twin in the year below him.

**39. Protect**

Standing in front of the grave, Kyouya placed the singular red rose in front of the stone, feeling alone, despite the small group behind him, and weak, he was powerless to protect the one he loved from the illness that had swept through his body.

**40. Romance**

True Romance is the kind of thing you read in books, or see on the screen, but what the host club witnessed blooming before them over the weeks was nothing short of true love, no doubt about it.

**41. Sky **

The pair stared up at the clear blue sky, fingers entwined, a comfortable and loving silence settling over them.

**42. Sick**

When Kyouya got sick, (yes, it can happen) Kaoru knew to ignore whatever protests he put up and go over there with hot soup and a lot of coffee.

**43. Surprise**

Even though they thought it would annoy the heck out of him, the Shadow King's reaction to the surprise party the twins had set up for his birthday was certainly not what they had expected.

**44. Pillow**

Pillows can be wondrous things, comforting, comfortable, soft, and thoroughly absorbent, but they were also a great way of solving arguments, however rare they may have been (this technique was used for even the smallest of bickering, simply because it was so fun).

**45. Cloud**

Cloud watching was always a favourite pastime for the couple, and they wasted many a summer afternoon lying on the their backs in the park, school, beach, anywhere they could find, hands and fingers intertwined, staring up at the sky, pointing out various things in the fluffy white clouds, some people (namely Hikaru) sometimes found the pair like this on days when there wasn't a cloud in the sky.

**46. Fall**

"Promise me you'll never let me fall," Kaoru whispered one night, completely out of the blue; in fact, Kyouya probably wouldn't have heard it over the rain if it wasn't for his superhuman hearing (Hikaru's words), he smiled softly, tightening his hold on the redhead, "I promise."

**47. Strawberry**

Kyouya had never liked sweet things, but ever since the day Kaoru kissed him with half a strawberry still in his mouth, he found actually, he was quite fond of the sweet, red fruit.

**48. Closet**

"What are they doing in there," Tamaki asked innocently, staring at the closet Kaoru and Kyouya had gone into half an hour ago during a game of spin the bottle, Haruhi sighed, Mori and Honey simply smiled knowingly at each other over the top of Hikaru's head who, well, let's just say protective older brother mode had kicked in and the two older members of the group had to hold him back.

**49. Spring**

Spring was definitely Kaoru's favourite season, not because it was pretty, or because the flowers began to bloom again and there were lots of baby animals about, though that did come in somewhere, no, it was because spring was the season Kyouya had confessed and the couple shared their first kiss, standing under the blooming cherry tree in the empty school courtyard.

**50. Always**

"Kyouya," Kaoru mumbled, half asleep, leaning against his boyfriends shoulder in the club room, neither caring who saw, "I love you," Kyouya smiled, a small, but sincere smile, putting his laptop down on the couch next to him and wrapping both arms around his sleepy lover and kissing him gently on the lips, "and I love you," he whispered in his ear, "forever and for always."


End file.
